


I'm a Cat

by Elletz



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Cat Ears, Fluff, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, Michael teases him, also if you squint Jeremy is trying to hide his business, jeremy is a furry, literally this can be read as a crack fic, michael wears cat ears, or freshman year, the origins behind the nickname jerbear haha, this was inspired by a prompt, this was written purely because I had pent up emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletz/pseuds/Elletz
Summary: There's a 99.9% chance of a history quiz tomorrow, but Jeremy can't exactly focus on studying when Michael is wearing, of all things, cat ears.





	I'm a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of the prompts in "just some bmc au ideas" by canweorderpizza, written out of the pure need of Michael Mell wearing cat ears and Jeremiah Heere (neighborhood furry haH) freaking out over his crush. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Seeing as this story probably takes place before the whole incident - say, in their freshman year, Jeremy seemingly acts as though he’s introducing the idea of “not trick or treating anymore because they are in high school now” for the first time, since Michael doesn’t act as though he’s heard this idea from his friend before. I feel like Michael would be hardcore into celebrating holidays, rather than just lazing around it.

It was nearing the "spookiest, most frightening holiday known to man," as quoted by Michael, and their history teacher was certainly going to test them on the origins of Halloween sometime soon- perhaps even within the next week. So as much of a pain it was, studying was the only probable solution to their predicament. If only Jeremy, the horny teenager that he was, could just _focus._

He invited Michael over for an impromptu study session that Thursday, as he was sure there would be a pop quiz on the subject the following day, given purely for the "seasonal fun," which was also otherwise known as the entertainment and amusement of their teacher. They were lying atop his bed, Michael balancing his laptop on his stomach with the Google search bar open, while Jeremy stretched out his arm fruitlessly towards his backpack on the floor.

What they were doing- _studying_ \- should have been absolutely boring, but, with Michael, there was no telling what would happen next. Jeremy, however, was in no way prepared for what was in store this time around.

That boy was wearing the cat ears. _Michael_ was wearing _cat ears._ They were barely sticking out of his cloud of dark locks, but they were definitely there. 

"It's a classic," he chuckled, clicking another web link- one of the many search results that showed up. "I just wanted to be more festive with, ya know, Halloween coming up."

Jeremy laughed, albeit nervously, hoping very much that the other wouldn't notice the slight blush he was sporting. "Yeah, man. Halloween has come around the corner way faster than I anticipated, though. I still don't know what I should go as."

"Well," he started, "I'm literally wearing a fucking headband right now and calling it my costume. Of course, that might just be me being lazy. Which reminds me-" he paused, most likely for effect, and glanced up from the web page to Jeremy, "we need to strategize our plan for going around the neighborhood."

"Michael, we're in _high school._ We can't be trick or treating;" he hissed, "we might be _seen by someone!"_

"I can't believe my best friend is going to skip out on free candy just because he wants to be _popular."_ Scoffing, he reached out into the bag of Doritos the two had been sharing. It was already half empty, and they had barely started any research yet. "Just shove a pair of dog ears on your head and we can both wear t-shirts that say, 'This _is_ my costume.'" If Jeremy had been slightly more observant, than he might have noticed Michael's cheeks reddening a bit at the thought of those imaginary dog ears.

Scoffing, Jeremy shifted closer to the side of the bed and perused through his boyf, grabbing out the torn, spine-failing notebook that had been shoved towards the very back of the old backpack. Michael preferred typing (more like copy and pasting) notes into a document online, but Jeremy found that he remembered the information better when he physically wrote everything down. He rolled back to his friend, closer than before.

"Okay," Michael raised his eyebrow slightly, "so we're actually doing this."

The next five minutes were spent quickly copying down the words from the .edu source they found. No other websites were used, despite their unlimited internet resource database known as Google Scholar. It was more silent in the room than either of them were used to when in proximity to the other.

"So..." Jeremy tried making conversation- _anything_ to compete with the silence. "How'd you decide on cat ears?"

Michael turned his body towards him, setting his laptop aside on the floor, and folded one arm underneath his head. "I wanted to get with the season's festivities."

"Halloween isn't for another two weeks, though."

"Do you have a prejudice against cats? Is that it?"

"What about dog ears? Or rabbit ears? Or owl ears?"

"Owls don't have ears."

Jeremy fake sputtered, "On the contrary-"

"Cat ears are a perfectly normal occurrence in Halloween spirit. And, of course, in your furry world."

 _"_ _What."_

"I'm sure cat ears are something of a regular in your wet dreams, aren't they?" He was teasing Jeremy, but as much as his skin burned, he couldn't stay irritated at Michael. Even if he was stuttering with a "N-n-no I d-don't" and practically as red as a tomato, he would later deny it.

"Look at you, all blush and no game." He offhandedly mentioned, "cute," only loud enough for Jeremy to hear mumbling.

Well, two could play at that game. "I'm sorry, what was that? You want me to pet you? You're secretly one too?"

 _"_ _Fuck. You."_ Laughing, Michael flipped him off. "And you did say 'too' if I heard correctly.

This was it. It was over for Jeremy. Stammering with weak protest, he pulled his covers from off the floor to hide himself, but it was too late. Michael knew too much, and saw too much of his flush.

"Hiding away from this cat? Positively shameful, Jeremiah Heere. I should be insulted that you're not turned on by my ears." Of course, he was joking. Little did he know what his friend was actually trying to cover up. Jeremy stuck his head up from underneath the covers, trying to look stern, but his pout just made Michael start giggling (not that he minded).

"H-holy shit, Jeremy. Are you actually a furry? Like," He was having difficulty, seeing as Michael was clutching his stomach with laughter now. "I probably should've expected this." 

"And what do you mean by that?" Jeremy was failing to hide his smile behind his attempted rage face, but Michael could see right through him.

"Do these," he grabbed Jeremy's arm from underneath the red and blue blankets and placed his fingers haphazardly on the cheap, fuzzy cat ears that he bought from a party city as a joke three years ago, "turn you on?" Michael lowered his voice intentionally, hoping he sounded more than slightly seductive.

Apparently, he did, because Jeremy's breath hitched. That boy was having a heart attack. Sure, Michael may have meant all of that to be just a large, painful joke, but it was making Jeremy feel things that he didn't plan on letting out. He buried his face back down in the covers.

After a second of unusual silence passed, he peeked out from under the covers. Michael was staring at him, his expression slack and cheekbones tinged a dark pink. _Pretty._

If he had to guess, Jeremy was also, in fact, showing too much emotion for the stereotypical teenage boy. But what could he do about it?

"Are you turned on right now?" Michael then had to physically bite his tongue in his ineffective attempt to stay quiet. He whispered almost inaudibly, "by me?"

Jeremy, if at all possible, was set on an even hotter fire, the heat squirming beneath his skin. He'd been found out. His crush on his best friend was absolutely useless, sometimes- it really was. His jaw dropped, and he closed his mouth again. If he tried to speak, he doubted it would be intelligible.

Michael took a chance. His hand jerked, and he was suddenly holding Jeremy's own slender hand, and their fingers intertwined out of a supposedly natural habit.

"Uhh..." slipped out of the paler boy's mouth. As soon as it had appeared, the stockier hand wrenched away as if burned. Michael twisted his body away from the other, panicked with distraught. Jeremy, immediately catching his mistake, threw the sheets away from him and threw himself overtop of the other.

"Jeremy, what-" Michael was caught off by a sudden weight on his lap and a warmth on his lips. The ghost of Jeremy's breath was centimeters away from his own. He took in the ocean blues and large flop of hair falling into both of their faces. Jeremy took in the barely noticeable scattering of freckles on the other's nose, and the beauty mark above his (what looked very kissable) lips. Oh, and those pair of cat ears- he didn't forget about those even for a second.

Michael felt Jeremy's words before he said them. "I think I _am_ turned on right now." He melted into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> woot woot this is like a crack fic
> 
> when I wrote this I didn't intend for it to be but here we are


End file.
